valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wraith King
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 3 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA =03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 20. Oktober 2011}} Ostarion, der Wraith King (Geisterkönig), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Wraith King ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit der Dire. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Durablers, Carrys und Disablers übernehmen. Drei seiner vier Fähigkeiten, darunter auch sein Ultimate, sind passiv. Der Wraith King kann durch Vampiric Aura Verbündeten und sich selbst Heilung durch ausgeteilten Schaden ermöglichen. Mit Wraithfire Blast ist es ihm möglich, gegnerische Einheiten zu betäuben, Schaden über Zeit zu verursachen und sie zeitweise zu verlangsamen, während er mit Mortal Strike eine Chance auf hohen Bonusschaden erhält, der auf seinem Basisschaden und seiner Stärke basiert. Seine Ultimate-Fähigkeit Reincarnation ermöglicht ihm eine Reinkarnation, durch die er praktisch zwei Leben besitzt, umstehende Gegner bei dieser stark verlangsamt und nur schwer endgültig zu töten ist. Da Reincarnation jedoch Mana verbraucht, ist er ohne Mana verwundbar und kann getötet werden. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert das Ultimate allerdings nicht direkt, sondern verwandelt alle Verbündete Helden und auch Wraith King selbst in einen Wrath-Geist, wenn sie kurz vor ihrem Tod stehen. Dadurch erhalten sie ein paar Sekunden längeres Leben. Heap Striding fearlessly toward his enemies, Wraith King stuns his foes and slashes them into submission. Should his enemies gain the upper hand, his self-resurrecting ultimate ensures he'll have another chance to swing his sword. Biographie Wraith King "Seit unzähligen Jahren baute König Ostarion ein Reich aus den Überresten seiner Gegner. Es war die Aufgabe eines Besessenen, geleistet um die langen Ewigkeiten einer scheinbar endlosen Monarchie zu verbringen. Er glaubte, dass er nicht sterben könne, solange er weiterhin die Türme seines Palastes errichtete. Doch eines Tages erfuhr er, dass er getäuscht worden war... dass selbst Knochen dahinscheiden können. Mit tiefem Misstrauen gegenüber Fleisch erstrebte er eine beständigere Möglichkeit, seine Herrschaft zu verlängern, und fand diese schließlich in Geisterenergie, einer Form reinen Geistes, die von gewissen dunklen Seelen beim Tod abgegeben wird. Sollte er sich von Geisteressenz durchdringen lassen, so glaubte er, könne er einen Körper erschaffen, so glänzend und ewig wie sein Ego. Zur tausendjährigen Sonnenwende, die als Wraith-Night bekannt ist, ließ er ein Verwandlungsritual über sich ergehen und befahl seinen Untertanen, genügend Seelen zu sammeln, um seinen Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit zu erfüllen. Niemand weiß, wie viele seiner Helden umgekommen sind, war doch der einzig bedeutende Überlebende der Wraith King, der am folgenden Morgen zusammen mit der Sonne emporstieg. Nun verbringt er kaum mehr einen Moment auf seinem leuchtenden Thron, sondern schreitet mit gezücktem Schwert umher, in Forderung nach einer Gefolgschaft, die weit über den Tod hinausgeht." Skeleton King "Als Opfer eines Langlebigkeitszaubers, der nach hinten losging, hat der Skeleton King Ostarion ein Reich aus den Knochen seiner Gegner gebaut. Er lebt nur noch, um sein Reich stetig zu vergrößern, da er währenddessen nicht sterben kann. Die Mauern seines Palastes sind aus gebrannten Knochen gebildet; die Straßen sind Knochen jeder Art von Kreatur und jedem Gegner gepflastert; und sogar der Wald und andere natürliche Gebilde seines Landes wurden fortgerissen und durch Nachbildungen aus Knochen ersetzt. Vom Elfenbeinwald bis zu Ostarions hoch aufragenden Knochenthron geschieht nichts im Reich der Knochen ohne die volle Kenntnis des Skeleton Kings" Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *05. Juni 2013 I: Beseitigte einen Bug mit Skeleton Kings Reincarnation und Aegis of the Immortal. *14. Juni 2013: Fügte Mortal Strike-Soundeffekt hinzu. *10. Dezember 2013 : Skeleton King: Aus dringlichen zeremoniellen Gründen entfernt. *13. Dezember 2013: Wraith King hat sich erhoben. *01. September 2015: Winter's Curse und Reaper's Scythe verhindern nicht mehr Wraith Kings Reincarnation unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Vampiric Aura kann nun umgeschaltet werden, um nur Helden Lifesteal zu geben. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Manakosten von Reincarnation wurden von 140 auf 160 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Der Schadensanteil von Mortal Strike wurde von 1,25/1,75/2,25/2,75 auf 1,5/2/2,5/3 erhöht. *Basisrüstung um 1 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Verlangsamung durch Reincarnation wurde von 50 auf 75% erhöht. *Dauer der Verlangsamung durch Reincarnation wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. Trivia *Dave Fennoy, der Synchronsprecher von Wraith King, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Huskar, Batrider, Venomancer, Ember Spirit, Faceless Void und Jakiro. *Ursprünglich hieß der Wraith King, wie in DotA auch, Skeleton King. Mit einem Patch vom 10. Dezember 2013 wurde dieser aus dem Spiel entfernt, um am 13. Dezember 2013 als Wraith King zurückzukehren. Eventuell wurde abgeändert, da er an Leoric, den Skeleton King aus der Diablo-Reihe, erinnerte. Dieses wurde, wie auch Warcraft, von Blizzard Entertainment produziert. *In der chinesischen Version von Dota 2 war der ehemalige Skeleton King zensiert: Anstelle seines Körpers, der im Prinzip nur aus Knochen bestand, trug er eine Rüstung, die seine Knochen verdeckte. Womöglich war dieser Umstand auch einer der Gründe, die zur Veröffentlichung des Wraiht Kings führten, da die Darstellung von Knochen in China illegal ist. *Kauft man als Wraith King die Gegenstände Armlet of Mordiggian und Refresher Orb, zitiert dieser den äußerst populären CAPS LOCK LEORIC-Guide, den es schon für DotA gab. Galerie Skeleton King vor Verwandlung.png|Der Skeleton King vor seiner Verwandlung Wraith King erwacht.png|Der Wraith King erwacht Ladebildschirm Konzept Wraith King.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Wraith King. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Wraith King auf Heropedia *Skeleton King auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2